


Stolen Moments

by Nalyra



Series: A blackish red hue [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #WinterMurderland, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canopy Swing, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Vignette: Stolen moments and family life, and a winter murderland.:)___________________I had kinda missed the announcement for #WinterMurderland and when I finally saw it, I laughed so loud and somehow it just clicked for this little story.>> Can be read as standalone fluff(y AU).>> Can also be read as a (also requested^^) little epilogue to 'A blackish red hue', and you should probably read that if you want to know how they ended up in that situation :P. Will be included in series after Challenge.Hope you enjoy it!(Draft 12/13, posted 12/15)





	

„I. Want. Snow!“

Lizzy slams her tiny fist onto the table with every word, the plates and glasses at her place clinking together. Will grabs at the fork disappearing over the edge of the table, catching it an inch from Emily’s snout, a disappointed huff coming from her at the missed opportunity to lick the gravy off and Will straightens up, sighing. Hannibal and Lizzy are still engaged in a staring contest with frowns on both their faces and Will looks over at his son, who is way more interested in building a little pyramid with his peas, helped along by his grandfather next to him, equally not-fond of peas. 

The other end of the table is proverbial amused silence, Alana and Margot way too delighted to see the scene unfold to help, especially after Hannibal had interfered in their reprimand of Morgan just the day before, after he had thrown a temper tantrum of his own. Will chances a look over at Morgan, nose deep in his mobile phone again, now that Hannibal is otherwise occupied.

Will clears his throat and both his pouting 5-year-old daughters and his equally of-course-not-in-this-life-pouting husbands heads whip around, leveling him with dark expressions at the unappreciated interruption. Will licks his lips and then puts the fork down next to her plate with a soft click, trying to keep his words measured.

„We already discussed this, Lizzy. You got to pick the summer vacation and your brother picked this one. And he chose camping.“

Lizzy throws herself back in her chair, black curls flying, her blue eyes flashing in spite. She crosses her arms and the pout solidifies, signaling the end of her participation in this. Will sighs and then tries again.

„And Alana and Margot and your brother Morgan are already here and they haven’t even got winter clothing with them.“

Margot chimes in, cheerfully undermining.

„Oh, don’t mind us. We always have some clothes at the chalet near ‚La Rosiere‘.“

Alana snickers softly and Will shoots her an annoyed look and then returns his attention to his daughter, leaning forward to tug a curl behind her ear.

„Eat up, sweetie. You know how your daddy gets when you don’t eat properly.“

Lizzy huffs and then picks up the fork again, stabbing at a single pea listlessly. Will closes his eyes for a moment and then raises them to Hannibal, more than a little annoyed at his behavior. Hannibal tilts his head, annoyed in turn and then refocuses his attention on Michael, frowning when he sees the by now 7-layer high pyramid. Will reaches for his wine glass and lightly toasts Hannibal, the words ‚this is what you wanted, deal with it‘ clearly written in the thin air between them. 

Steven Graham smirks at the resulting expression on Hannibals face, chuckling under his breath.

„Sorry to say, Hannibal, but your kids temper is a brilliant mixture of both your stubbornness.“

He pauses, chuckling more openly, pushing his own, now clean of peas plate from him, shooting a knowing look at Will. 

„Just you wait till puberty.“

Alana chimes in, a dreamlike quality to her tone.

„Ah yes, have I told you I had a goth phase?“

Will leans back in his chair, huffing a resigned laugh, while Margot leans forward and over, pushing her shoulder into Alanas, whispering.

„Oh, do you still have the clothes?“

Alana smirks, leaning close and ghosting a kiss to her lips, interrupted by the annoyed exclamation of their son, pushing back his chair, yelling at them over their shoulder.

„Ew, kissing.“

Alana sighs, Margots head coming down onto her shoulder with a small thud, shaking it softly. Steven snickers, raising his beer bottle at them.

„Only 8 more years.“

Michael finishes the pyramid with a small flourish, grabbing his fork and jamming it right in, sending peas everywhere. He freezes and the small miniature thuds of peas falling to the ground are only broken by Emily hunting them down, the clicks of her paws on the ground accompanied by the almost silent exhale from Hannibals side. Will closes his eyes to stifle the mirth and then just has to laugh outright, his daughter very clever indeed.

„Micky, wanna trade my lego T-fighter for snow?“

Will touches his tongue to his left canine, smiling widely, knowing the answer already, opening his eyes to the almost wild scream of his son, finally getting his hands on the long coveted toy. 

„Yessss!!!“

This time the exhale is -almost- a sigh and Will grins, already setting up packing check-lists in the back of his mind.

 

__________________

 

„I’m cold….“

„Then stomp your feet, Michael.“

„Are we there yet?“

„Only 5 more minutes…“

Lizzy chimes in, whining as well, stomping through the snow.

„Why can’t the taxi drop us off in front of the door?“

Will sighs and opens his mouth to answer, but Hannibal beats him to it, sounding almost cheerful. 

„Because the road is frozen, as you both very well know. Besides, whining and shivering are signs of hypothermia. I believe you will both have to take a bath and then retire to bed if this state persists.“

There is an instant yelling in denial and then a stubborn quiet, the twins way too clever to insist on keeping the whining up now. Michael jumps up and down and then tugs at Wills hand, indicating the chalet ahead, where the rest of their… family is arriving just now.

„Can I run to Morgan?“

Will squeezes his hand once, smiling at him, his sons reddish eyes twinkling in the low sun, his brown hair shimmering golden for a moment where it stands out from under the cap.

„Sure.“

„Me too, me too, me too!!“

Lizzy rips her hand from Hannibals and sprints after her brother, their dogs joining in. Will chuckles and then steps over to Hannibal, taking his hand in his, squeezing softly, before stopping in the middle of the street, and Hannibal turns to him, an intrigued expression on his face. Will grins and then drops the suitcase from his other hand, pushing his hands up Hannibals jacket, a sly expression entering his features, tone teasing and light.

„No kids….“

Hannibals eyes crinkle, and then he drops the suitcase as well, hands coming around Wills waist, almost not felt through the thick clothing, their breath white in the cold air, twilight settling already. He walks Will backwards slowly, steering him towards the snow bank at the side of the road, and Will laughs softly, pressing his lips up and to Hannibals, letting himself fall down into the snow bank in a controlled drop, Hannibal catching their fall and settling onto him. The kiss turns deeper slowly, kissing for kissings sake, and Will tilts his head with a sigh, his tongue stroking slowly along Hannibals, the small moan reverberating through them both, shivers running down Wills spine within the warm clothing. Hannibal draws back slowly and starts kissing along Wills jaw, nipping at the skin wherever he can reach and Will tilts his head with a sigh, giving him better access.

„Do you think there’s a jacuzzi?“

Hannibal hums, his tongue dipping into Wills left ear for a moment, making him shudder.

„If there is, we will have to work out a schedule with the others.“

Will moans low in his throat, feeling Hannibal latch onto his pulse point, pushing his hips up once.

„God, yes please.“

Hannibal bites at his carotid, teeth sharp enough to draw a hiss from Will before raising his head, eyes sparkling.

„You can call me Hannibal.“

Will groans deeply and lets his head drop back before hitting Hannibal in the shoulder, and Hannibal grabs his fist, chuckling, turns and pulls him on top, and Will descends to his mouth with a moan, the kiss deep and wet instantly. He pulls back after a moment, panting, licking his lips, sees how Hannibals eyes darken ever more. Will shakes his head and pushes himself up, offering a hand to Hannibal with a sense of regret.

„We should go.“

Hannibal sighs and then takes his hand, letting Will pull him up and Will grins, bending forward, teeth flashing.

„Race ya….“

He drops Hannibals hand and turns on his heel, picking up the suitcase in one fluid motion and takes off, guffawing in the cold air. He is almost at the door to the chalet when the ball hits him, the hit on his back thigh hard enough to sting. He snarls in mock outrage and drops the suitcase again, dropping to the side to ball up some snow of his own. He hurls it in the general direction of Hannibal and then ducks and grabs some more snow, glittering with the light falling outside from the windows. He turns again and then grunts when he is literally barreled over, Hannibal rolling with him in the snow for a moment before grabbing a handful of snow and putting it up under Wills beanie, and Will stills for a moment, huffing a dangerous laugh, before grabbing another handful of snow and shoving it up under Hannibal jacket. Hannibal freezes above him and Will snickers, using the moment to rear up slightly and, adding insult to injury, licks up Hannibals jaw and cheek, dropping back with a full belly laugh, eyes sparkling.

Hannibal lowers himself down onto Will more fully, his weight pressing Will into the snow, and Will sobers up slowly, shifting his legs a bit to make room, laughter from the inside quelling all lingering guilty thoughts instantly. Hannibal shifts on him and Will smiles softly undulating a bit under him, their bodies already so much in sync. Will pushes his hands up between them, his fingers dragging through Hannibals hair slowly, savoring the electricity between them, breath mingling. Hannibal pushes his right hand between them and under Wills jacket, pulling his t-shirt out, his cold fingers gliding up Wills chest, making Will sigh. 

There is a crash from inside and another round of ferocious laughter, and Will snickers, hearing Alanas louder than usual shout and the scurry of little feet running away. Hannibal smiles down at him and then flicks his thumb at Wills left nipple making him arch up. He bends down, lips caressing Wills right ear, pulling at the earlobe.

„I believe there is a big canopy swing in the backyard… Margot told me about it several weeks ago.“

Will laughs softly and then tightens his grip in Hannibals hair, pulling him down for a lingering kiss, before pulling him up again, licking his lips, seeing Hannibals pupil dilate rapidly, swallowing the red.  
Hannibal forces his head down, uncaring of the pain and bites at Wills lips, once and then pushes himself up, dragging Will along by his jacket, grinning. He removes his hand from Wills waist and takes his left hand and turns towards the garden, Will snickering like a teenager, trying to stay low, out of the sight of the windows. 

They stumble down the small path and towards the covered swing, and Hannibal opens and pushes the cover up, crawling inside after a second and Will doubles over, shaking his head, snorting at himself before he pushes the cover up as well, crawling in after Hannibal. He pauses for a moment, kneeling on the seating, slightly swaying and then a hand drags him forward and they settle in a flurry of limbs, trying to fit somehow, the prospect of a stolen moment just for themselves addictive.  
Will hastily sheds his jacket, the little space heating up within moments, Hannibal fumbling with Wills belt, impatient need settling in both of them. Will pushes the trousers down when the belt gives, letting himself fall forward immediately, Hannibals hands gripping his hair and turning his head harshly, his tongue going deep. Will groans and he jerks slightly, pushing Hannibals trousers down as well, movements practiced and yet so raw, sighing when they can push against each other once more, finally, the relief of each other settling deep within him. 

Hannibal pushes one hand down and Wills shirt up, his fingertips gliding over the various scars on his body, lingering as always on the smile, -their- combined mark of ownership throbbing in phantom pain for a moment. Hannibal sighs into their kiss, his hips taking up a slow movement, and Will moans sharply, his right hand gripping them both in a dance they know so well, delicious and thrilling time and again, his other hand going around to Hannibals back, tracing the scarring there. 

It’s slow this time, urgent and yet savoring, both fully aware of their stolen moment, letting themselves fall into it, the kiss deep and never-ending, edging for a long moment before Will lets himself fall, his low scream eaten by Hannibal, who follows him over the edge, the whiteout of almost agonized pleasure taking both their breaths. Will comes down from the high chuckling, his forehead pressing onto Hannibals, both hissing when he withdraws his hand, holding it up, frowning. Hannibal hums and then takes his hand and licks their come off, Will groaning, the inherent eroticism resulting in a valiant and yet futile attempt of getting hard again. He pulls his t-shirt off with a sigh when Hannibal releases his hand and carefully wipes them both clean, before leaning up and kissing Hannibal, tasting himself there, another futile jolt running through him.

There is a dull thud against the covering and Will starts, utterly glad that it is non-transparent. His fathers voice rings out, kind and yet teasing, drawling a bit on purpose.

„If you two love birds are finished, we’re almost done with dinner… Grilled cheese as requested by Lizzy and Micky both, I might add.“

There is a crunching of snow as he turns, but he stops and adds, chuckling.

„Oh, and I’m supposed to tell you that Alana and Margot get first dibs on the jacuzzi.“

Hannibal clears his throat, voice utterly unapologetic.

„Thank you, Steven. Please tell Elisabetha and Michael that we will be there soon and that they will have to eat a bit of fruit to compensate the… food.“

Will snorts and waits until his father has walked off a bit, before shuffling around and reaching for his jacket, their limbs bumping into each other, their movements putting the swing into motion and Will stops mid-motion, trying to stop it again. Hannibal bends forward and finds his lips, just holding for a long moment, before he bends down and pulls the cover up, the sudden influx of light and cold air making Will squint and hiss.

Hannibal climbs out and reaches back to help Will, pulling him up to his chest when he straightens, embracing in the golden light of the windows, the shadows of their children and family rushing back and forth, surreal and beautiful, Will commenting on it with a slight shake of his head.

„Our very own winter wonderland…“

Hannibal chuckles, pressing a kiss to Wills hairline, teeth dragging for a moment.

„Did you know, there is a serial killer in Lyon, that Miss Lounds sent us all the information on a few months back. I … made a few inquiries and apparently the information is still valid.“

Will purses his lips, his fingers itching suddenly, a different kind of energy tingling down his spine. He draws a deep breath, settling more solidly against Hannibal, feels Hannibal draw a deep breath as well, no doubt smelling the change on him.  
Hannibal continues, voice almost inaudible.

„Lyon is only 3 hours away… we could take one day off, and… resolve the situation.“

Will draws his breath in through his teeth slowly, letting the anticipation settle more firmly, before answering, his voice deceptively soft, haltingly, wonderous.

„A day trip… we haven’t had a… day trip in years… And the kids are well taken care off... Another stolen moment… And then - we’ll return to our winter wonderland.“

The trees around them fill with dark antlers suddenly, the craved darkness seeping in like a fog, buffeting and stifling in equal measure and Will lets himself fall into it, feeling as if floating.  
Hannibal shifts against him, his beast locking its horns with Wills, his head lowering to Wills right ear, voice rumbling darkly.

„Our very own winter murderland.“ 

Will shivers and he reaches up, sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *g*  
> Let me know what you think?  
> Kudos and comments feed my muse!


End file.
